


Bunny

by SHADOWSQUILL



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: April prompt: Easter, F/M, InfiniteTARDISprompts, Kid!Rose, Weekly prompt: bunny, and a bit of angst, cuteness, kid!doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHADOWSQUILL/pseuds/SHADOWSQUILL
Summary: "He was tall and dark. He was the bully of the school she was told but they weren’t in school and he had never hurt her. Today, he was wearing jeans full of holes with boots and a leather jacket on a washed-out T-shirt. He was a bit older than her, maybe ten when she was just five."





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a prompts and starters blog on Tumblr ([InfiniteTARDISprompts](http://www.infiniteTARDISprompts.tumblr.com/)) not so long ago and the first prompts landed this week. As the blog is only starting, I've decided to play the game and submit my own text. I hope it will encourage others to follow. :)

“What are you doing?”

 

Rose looked up at the boy by her side. He was tall and dark. He was the bully of the school she was told but they weren’t in school and he had never hurt her. Today, he was wearing jeans full of holes with boots and a leather jacket on a washed-out T-shirt. He was a bit older than her, maybe ten when she was just five. They happened to live in the same district, her with her mother, him… Well, no one knew. He was impressive, threatening, and she didn’t know what to do. Should she run away before he turned her into his new victim? She wasn’t afraid of him. All her friends were but she found him rather cute with his big ears, weird nose and blue eyes. She smiled at him instead of running and his brow furrowed more. He wondered if she was mocking him or something. But she was nice.

 

“Mummy said Easter Bunny has come. I’m looking for him.”

He snorted, “That’s bullshit.”

“Why do you say so?”

 

Her smile was gone now. His words were too hard for a little girl with so many dreams in her head. He was having a complete disillusion vision of life but he wasn’t force to share it with everyone.

 

“She’s making an April’s fool on you. Easter Bunny never existed.”

“That’s not true!”

 

She was crying now. She was just another victim of his cruelty. She turned around and started running away from him. On her way, she met someone disguised as a bunny with a basket full of eggs. Her tears were forgotten, she had found the Easter Bunny. She followed him to have her chocolates. Her mother had promised she would if she found him. She was very happy. She would run home to show her her price.

 

x

 

Jackie was worried. She had asked Rose to go and check at the door if the Easter Bunny wasn’t around so she could hide the sweets she had bought for her in the flat. She ran outside when she realised that Rose had wandered off, unaware of the danger waiting in every corner of the Estates. She found her looking for the damn bunny outside and before she could reach her daughter, she was stopped by one of the neighbours who told her she shouldn’t let her daughter wander alone in the district. As if Jackie didn’t know that! She kept glancing at Rose who was speaking with one of those young gangsters. By the time she got rid of that neighbour, Rose was gone again and her panic rose in her chest. She chased the young boy and quickly caught his arm. He shot her a dirty look but she calmed him down immediately.

 

“Easy, boy. You’ve been talking to my daughter. Where has she gone?”

“Oh, that’s you the foolish mother teaching bullshits to her kid?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Bunny Easter? I bet she’s believing in Father Christmas and Tooth Fairy too. She’ll never be a normal girl if you fill her mind with crap.”

“Listen you little Dumbo,” she said, threatening, pulling on one of his ears, “that’s not because your youth was destroyed for some reasons that you gotta do the same to every kid around you. Is that clear?” She pulled harder on his ear when he didn’t answer. “Is that clear?”

“Yes!”

“Where has she gone?”

“That way!” He pointed the way Rose had left with the bunny man. “She followed the bunny guy!”

“She better be unharmed or else…”

 

The message was crystal clear. She let go of the boy and ran in the direction he had shown her, hoping nothing had happened to her lovely daughter. She would never get over it if something was to happen to her precious little cupcake.

 

x

 

Rose was still following the bunny man who didn’t seem to have noticed her. She wasn’t looking around her, too focused on the Easter Bunny, or she would have seen that she wasn’t in the Estates anymore. It was darker and it stunk. It was no place for an innocent little girl. She just wanted her chocolates and she was getting in troubles. Her mother would probably be angry at her for going so far away from home alone. She had done it once a few months ago – looking for Father Christmas – and Jackie had been so worried that she had kept her home for weeks. She was only taking her to school and Rose couldn’t get out to play with her friends. But she never learnt and she was doing it again.

The bunny man finally turned around and faced her. Rose stepped back when she saw it was just a normal man disguised as a rabbit and that man looked scary with his dark red eyes, missing teeth and scar on his cheek. Her smile was definitely gone now. She would rather face the bully of her district again than stay here. She looked around her but didn’t recognise her surroundings. She was scared now and she wanted to cry but she put a brave face on.

 

“Why you following me?”

“For my sweets.”

 

Bunny man was confused. Easter was above his worries at the moment. He was too drunk to remember what it was and he was just playing the game his friends had started: wandering around town in a bunny disguise. It was just a stupid challenge. So why would this girl follow him in that part of town? This wasn’t a place for her to be. She pointed the eggs in the basket.

 

“You Easter Bunny. Easter Bunny gives sweets to kids.”

“It’s not for kids.”

 

Rose wasn’t pleased with that answer. She kicked the man’s leg and ran away. He called her names and ran after her to punish her. She squealed when he caught her arm and tried to defend herself against the bad guy but he was holding her tight, so tight it was hurting her, and tears were rolling down her cheeks as she struggled to free herself. She was terrified now and she could feel the danger. She peed on herself with how scared she was.

Suddenly, he let go of her, surprised by the sudden weight that jumped on his back. Rose fell to the ground, scratching her hands and knees in the process. She realised the boy had followed her and was getting himself in danger to save her from the bunny man. He bit his shoulder, causing the man to let out a loud groan and throw the basket away. All the eggs rolled on the ground as the boy was shaken off. He jumped to the ground and grabbed Rose’s hand. He pulled her up and gave her a grin as the bunny man slipped on one of the eggs.

 

“Run!” he shouted.

 

He didn’t give her any time to protest and dragged her away from this dark place. He knew that part of town since he was exploring it a lot to avoid staying at home. They were almost back at the Estates when Rose stumbled and fell again. The boy wasn’t as terrible as everyone was saying since he helped her on his back and carried her to her mother. Jackie was relieved to see her again. She picked her up and held her tight against her.

 

“Oh Rose, what di I tell you about wandering off?”

“I’m sorry, mummy. I’ve seen the bunny.”

 

The boy snorted again. If the girl wasn’t told so many bullshits, she wouldn’t be in troubles. But he kept that comment for himself and started going away. He had done his good deed of the day. He wouldn’t be thanked or congratulated by anyone for this. He didn’t need them all to do that anyway. Rose was telling her mother how she had been saved by him and, even if she was mad at him, Jackie thanked him for saving her little girl. Every adult out there in the Estates knew his story, how he was abused by his father at home. A very unhappy kid getting revenge on others but he wasn’t that bad in the end.

 

“Would you like to come and celebrate Easter with us?”

 

The boy turned around, astonished. That was the first time someone made a nice offer to him in the neighbourhood. He considered refusing but decided to accept it and see what it was like to spend some time in a lovely family he had just helped…


End file.
